


The Perks of Losing a Sales Call

by lelouchisms



Category: The Office (US)
Genre: Boys Kissing, Confessions, Gay Dwight Schrute, Gay Jim Halpert, Kissing, Love Confessions, M/M, Takes place in Season 8 EP 3, Takes place in verse where Jim and Pam were never together
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-19
Updated: 2019-04-19
Packaged: 2020-01-16 16:00:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 596
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18524857
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lelouchisms/pseuds/lelouchisms
Summary: Jim and Dwight have a talk back at the office after they get mistaken for a gay couple when they lose a sale.Takes place in the episode “Turf War”, Season 8, Episode 23. Set in verse where Jim and Pam were never together, or Angela and Dwight.





	The Perks of Losing a Sales Call

**Author's Note:**

> I apologize if this is OOC, this is my first fic for this couple and the fandom! I just got done watching The Office for the second time and I had to write it once I watched this scene again!
> 
> Takes place in the episode “Turf War”, Season 8, Episode 23.

Jim sighed after losing the sale that he thought that him and Dwight could’ve possibly landed, hearing that it was sold to some paper company he had never even heard of, despite all the years he’s been with Dunder Mifflin.

 

Dwight, and their competitor at the time, Harry, as well as himself walked outside together in silence, Harry stopping at a tent finding a coffee machine.

 

“Give me a cup of coffee,” Harry sighed gently in defeat, definitely looking tired.

 

“Me too. Or do you also have a monopoly on thirst?” Dwight asked him, his tone starting to get aggressive.

 

“All right, guys. It didn’t work out for any of us, so…we’re still on the same team. Let me get these, alright?” Jim began, pulling out his wallet.

 

“No. Let him get his own. It’s Syracuse money.” Dwight told Jim, again, with aggression in his voice, starting to stop Jim from getting his wallet out.

 

“You know,” Harry began, “Your partner’s got a lot of attitude.” The corners of his mouth turn up into a smirk, and he let out an amused laugh. “How long you guys been dating?”

 

“Ah, it’s not like—” Jim started, but Dwight cut him off.

 

“Jim couldn’t land me in a thousand years.” Dwight said, chuckling a bit, an amused, yet tinge of smugness in his voice.

 

“But you’re saying there’s a chance?” Jim asked, a bit amused.

 

Jim began to feel a bit hopeful.

 

“Shut up.” Dwight said to him, looking away from him, bringing the coffee cup to his mouth and taking a sip, his gaze never meeting Jim’s.

 

* * *

 

Back at the office, Jim wanted some answers from Dwight.

 

By the time Jim and Dwight had gotten back to the office, it was 5, and everyone slowly rolled out, Phyllis, Pam, and the others quietly saying their goodnights before leaving.

 

Dwight began getting up and packing his stuff, seeing Jim still sitting in his chair.

 

“It’s about five past now. Why are you still here?” Dwight asked him, seeing as Jim hadn’t moved whatsoever.

 

“Dwight. About earlier, I wanted to talk to you about it.” Jim said casually, putting his arms behind his head and leaning back into his chair.

 

“What are you talking about?” Dwight asked him, feeling a bit panicked inside knowing it was them left alone now.

 

“Come on, Dwight.” Jim started. “You know what I’m talking about. When Harry—”

 

“Yeah, yeah, I know Jim. Mistook us for a gay couple?”

 

“Yeah.”

 

There was a silence for about a whole 30 seconds.

 

“I don’t know…what there is to talk about. There’s nothing we need to discuss,” Dwight began, as he grabbed his briefcase and started towards the door, his gaze avoiding Jim once more.

 

Except he was stopped.

 

“This is exactly what I’m talking about, Dwight,” Jim began, grabbing onto his arm, stopping him.

 

“Ever since then, you won’t even look me in the eyes. Be honest with me,” he continues, as he stands up, and he gets dangerously close to Dwight.

 

“Because I’ve…I’ve really…liked you. For a long time. I know I pull pranks on you a lot, annoy you, I guess I didn’t want you finding out—”

 

Dwight shut him up by kissing him.

 

It wasn’t a gentle kiss.

 

It was desperate yet full of passion and pent up years of love and desire.

 

As he pulled away, Jim smiled as he jokingly said: “So what happened to not being able to land you in a thousand years?”

 

“Shut up, idiot.” Dwight said, kissing him again.

 

_Not a bad day._


End file.
